Daddy Dearest
by Ezzie T
Summary: The combined works of my sister and I. Bulma gets sick and Vegeta has to take care of Trunks for a day. No flames please. Another chapter to be up very soon.
1. 6 o'clock a.m.

Daddy Dearest

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. So there. Ya happy?

****

Daddy Dearest

Chapter One: 6 o'clock a.m.

One day Vegeta woke up, Bulma was still asleep. He was about to go train when he heard Trunks crying.

"Bulma," he said, "Bulma. Bulma!"

There came a weak reply, "What is it Vegeta?"

"Trunks is crying!"

"Give him his bottle, Vegeta."

"Get up, woman! That's your job!"

"Vegeta, I'm feeling a little under the weather right now. You'll have to take care of Trunks for today," Bulma managed before falling back to sleep.

"Bulma! Bulma! Darn it! I don't know a thing about taking care of babies!"

What am I going to do? Vegeta thought.

"Oh well, might as well try," he muttered under his breath while he walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Trunks was still bawling.

"Don't these babies ever stop crying?!" Vegeta was starting to get frustrated, "Where does Bulma keep the baby formula? Is this it?"

Vegeta reached for a container in the cabinet that looked somewhat like baby formula. He put a couple scoops into a bottle and added some water. He took the bottle in and put it in Trunks' mouth. Trunks sucked on it for a moment… and started bawling again. 

"What's wrong now, child?!" Vegeta nearly screamed.

He took the bottle back in the kitchen.

"Perhaps I misread the directions," he said. "Let's see, add two teaspoons to make the perfect… Choco Cookie?!!!"

He turned the container around to the front.

"Lipman's Baking Powder? No wonder Trunks wouldn't take this bottle."

Vegeta looked in the cabinet again.

"Here we are. Baby formula."

After making the real formula, Vegeta took the bottle to Trunks. But by now, he had cried himself to sleep.

  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" this was enough for Vegeta, "All this so he could cry himself to sleep?"


	2. 9 o'clock a.m.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. But I do own a kawaii little wind-up rabbit J 

****

Daddy Dearest

Chapter 2: 9 o'clock a.m.

After the baking powder incident, Vegeta was going to attempt to go train. But he knew if he did, he would never hear the end of it from Bulma once she was better. After a moment of careful thinking, he decided to go sit in with Trunks.

Sitting in with a sleeping baby is very boring, and eventually Vegeta dozed off. Two hours later, around 9 o'clock, Trunks woke up again. But instead of crying, he climbed out of the crib into Vegeta's lap, and fell asleep again. This was very cute to see, father and son both asleep—that was until Trunks did his business. 

Vegeta smelled an odd stench in his sleep.

"What is that smell?" Vegeta asked, waking up, "It smells like garbage."

Looking down, he discovered what the smell was.

"Augh!" he said.

Finding Trunks in his lap was bad enough, but now—diaper changing time.

"Ask Bulma or try to figure this out myself?" Vegeta asked. "Wait a minute! I don't need some woman's help."

So he thought.

First of all, he had to find the diapers. After setting Trunks back in his crib, he went on a frantic search through the house and finally found the diapers in the bathroom.

The easy part was over.

Vegeta took Trunks into the bathroom where there was a little changing table. He set Trunks down and pulled off his diaper.

"Ugh, it stinks!" Vegeta remarked.

He through it in the trash can and got a new diaper out of the bag. He started to put it on Trunks, except Trunks had woken up by now and started to cry.

"What's the matter with you now?" Vegeta asked the tearful infant.

Vegeta noticed some items on the table. After looking at them for a minute, he figured that they must be necessary.

Of course, baby wipes, Vegeta thought.

_Flashback_

Vegeta walked by the bathroom while Bulma was changing Trunks' diaper.

"Hey Vegeta!" Bulma called.

He answered, "What is it?"

"Could you hand me the baby wipes, they're right by your feet."

"The prince of saiya-jins does not help change diapers."

"You are so impossible," Bulma said.

_End Flashback_

Here are the baby wipes. Now what? Vegeta thought.

Vegeta pulled off Trunks' diaper again.

"I guess I have to clean him off," he guessed, looking at Trunks.

Vegeta managed that and then put Trunks' diaper back on.

Trunks seemed satisfied.


End file.
